Heroes Unite
by xSilentSecretsx
Summary: AU. Artemis just wanted a game that would help her get her mind off of things. Little did she know that there would be drama, friendship, love, and rivalry packaged in one league. VIDEO GAME AU


**A/N: Hi ^u^ I'm here with a new story! YAY :D This is an All Human AU. Everybody knows eachother through a game called heroes united. If you have any questions be sure to ask. **

* * *

**Artemis POV**

**Gotham City**

I trudge through my apartment tiredly once again, as I walk towards the small kitchen. I grab a monster and chug it down, before doing my homework quickly and then heading to my room. I pull out my laptop and log on to 'Heroes Unite'. Then I grab my head set and turn on my voice chat.

"Hey Arty." Robin sings out as soon as I join the league.

"It's Artemis." I growl in response as my Avatar slaps Robins.

"HEY!" He shouts, clearly annoyed.

"Hello? Can anyone hear me?" Miss Martian's sweet voice flows through the room.

"We can hear you perfectly." I inform her and her giggles ring through the chat.

"Con-um I mean Superboy said he'll be on in a few minutes." She tells us.

"Congrats by the way." Robin says. Miss Martian and Superboy recently found out that they go to the same school and decided to get together a few times and now they're finally dating.

"Thanks." She giggles and Kidflash logs in.

"Hey Rob. Hey beautiful." He attempts to flirt with Miss M and I roll my eyes when he doesn't acknowledge me. He's been hostile towards me ever since I joined the League. Apparently there was an archer before me, Red Arrow formally known as Speedy (He got to change his name when he bought the expansion pack). Kid Flash thinks that I replaced him even though the other guy left to try to join the #1 League, The Justice League.

We've worked with the Justice League on a few missions and they allowed us to be known as the Young Justice, but we're considered to be ranked in the 20's. We're just lucky that they've noticed us at all. "Hey Baywatch why don't you-". I begin, but Robin cuts me off.

"Shh let him figure it out himself." Robin tells me and I nod even though no one can see me.

"Sorry for being late, I had business to attend to." Aqualad's mature voice echoes through my ears. "It seems that everyone is present, today I believe we should attempt to do a level 30 mission-"

"Sorry, but Blondie is still level 19 and she'll seriously slow us down." Kid Asshole remarks and I growl lowly into the mic.

"That's not really fair to say. She was a level 10 when she joined and she's leveled up pretty fast. Plus she does a lot of damage from afar." Miss M interjects and I smile at her words. At least not everyone on the team hates me.

After a few minutes everyone finally agrees to go on the mission, which was to take out a few CP villains without letting any civilians die.

"ARTEMIS ONE OF THEM'S BEHIND YOU!" Robin yells out and I spin my character around and make her do a round house kick before hitting them with my bow and kicking them a few times.

"Thanks Rob." I tell him before shooting the CP behind him. I notice that my Mana's running low and so is my health. Shit. I look in my inventory and luckily I have a health booster (HB) left. I click it and my Avatars health increased by 90/120 points. Still better than having 10/120. Sadly I don't have any energy drinks in my inventory so my mana continues to decrease until I'm no longer able to use my bow.

"What the Hell Blondie! We could use your help right about now." Kid idiot shouts obviously frustrated. Suddenly he starts screaming in rage and I see that his avatar died.

"Sorry I ran outta Mana." I say simply and decide to go help Miss M with protecting the civilians. It's easier for her to do this because she can fly and move objects or people with her mind. The only bad part about her powers is that it takes a lot of mana, so she has to be stocked up 24/7. Same with Kid Flash, his Avatar has super speed, but it requires a shit ton of mana, while Superboy and Aqualad require a little less mana than theirs. Superboy has super human strength and Aqualad controls water. Robin and I require the least amount of mana, but we have to improve more of our health status since we run out easier. Robin focuses more on hand to hand combat and I use archery.

"Rob. Chat. NOW."Kidflash growls and I hear them both leave the chat. They're most likely going to complain about me.

"Artemis!" I hear my mom call for me and I curse silently.

"In a minute mom!" I yell back. "Guys how long do you think this is gonna take?"

"About five minutes." Superboy answers in a non-caring attitude.

"Don't worry Artemis, I can handle this." Miss Martian reassures and I quickly thank her before logging off and going to see what my mom needs.

"Artemis honey please sit down." She smiles at me and I comply. She gives me peppermint tea, my favorite.

"What's going on?" I question.

"I'm extremely proud of you sweetheart. Even after all you've been through when I was in jail, you still manage to smile. Even after the horrible things you've been through." Her smile turns sadder and I give her a hug.

"I'm so proud of you. Now I want you to go look through the mail."

I look at her strangely, but I don't question her. I sit back down and grab the packet of mail. I shuffle through it quickly and gasp when I see it. My acceptance letter to Gotham Acedemy. "I got a scholarship!" I screech and give my mom a bone crushing hug. I then run back to my room and log on quickly.

"Miss M! I got in! I got in! OH MY FUCKING GOD I GOT IN!" I scream.

"Artemis language!" My mom shouts.

"Sorry!" I reply.

"Oh my god! Congrats Arty! This calls for a celebration! I have to go to Gotham this weekend with my uncle. Maybe we can meet up?" She suggests.

"Yeah sure I'll PM you details later." I agree, while punching the air in victory.

"Why was the replacement screaming like an idiot?" Kid Flash questions and I glare at my laptop screen.

"Coming from the king of the idiotic nature himself? " I retort.

Before he can bark back Miss M replies, "Artemis just got into the school of her dreams!"

**Robin POV**

**Gotham**

"Dude we need to kick her out." Wally complains for the umpteenth time.

"We can't just kick her out without any reason." I counter with a sigh and a shake of my head.

"I've got plenty of reasons." He mumbles.

"Give me ten legit reasons and I'll consider it." I sigh and I see that we've completed the mission.

"Well um…um… AUGH! Don't make me think! I do enough of that at school." He argues and I snicker.

"Whatever you say." I smirk and leave the chat room we've made. I go back to the League's chat and Miss M and Artemis are cheering and planning a meet up. I smile in self-satisfaction. Of course Artemis getting accepted had to do with me. The school almost passed her up just because of her parents. The school board is extremely stuck up. They judge who should be accepted via scholarship based on where they were raised and where they went to school and occasionally how they look, but they're actually supposed to judge by 'who's the most dedicated grades wise' and who can handle an advance school like Gotham Acedemy.

"Did I hear meet up?" I practically cackle into the mic.

"Yeah! I'm going to meet up with Artemis this weekend- Oh Superboy do you want to come?" Miss M, also known as Megan, giggles out.

"Whatever." Superboy, also known as Conner, grunts.

"Make that a party for four." I announce.

"If he's going then I'm going." Wally tells everyone.

"If it is okay then I will join you as well, my father has business in Gotham this weekend." Aqualad, Kaldur, says. I grin to myself once again. I know that Oliver, Orin, John, and Clark are coming to Gotham for the Gala that Bruce is hosting.

"The more the merrier." Megan chirps. Suddenly a screamo version of _Teenage dream _fills the chat.

"Sorry." Artemis squeaks in embarrassment.

"What the hell is that?" Wally laughs.

"Punk goes pop." She answers hastily.

"That just completely ruined Katy Perry!"

"Roar ruined Katy Perry-" Artemis remarks, but gets cut off.

"Take that back!" Wally roars-er-yells.

"It sounds like she heard Brave by Sara Bareilles and tried to mimic it."

"All songs sound a like these days!" Wally responds.

I notice Miss M, Superboy, and Aqualad leave the chat. I immediately get a message from Kaldur, asking if I want to join the new chat room. I decline explaining that I was enjoying the arguing.

"Wow this is what I come back to." A familiar voice fills the chat.

"ROY!" KF yells enthusiastically.

"Oh god. Don't orgasm over him." Artemis says sarcastically.

Wally simply ignores her, "Are you coming back to the team? We can totally kick blondie out-"

"Hey!"

" She's not useful any way-"

"I swear to god-"

"She got me killed! I lost 12 hp!-"

"I didn't get you killed you got yourself killed like an-"

"Plus I bet she isn't a real blonde! She's a poser! An internet poser!" Wally yells and I swear I hear a low growl emitting from Artemis's mic.

"I'm not here to join the junior Justice League, I'm here to talk to Artemis." Roy starts.

"There's a thing called private chat." She scoffs.

"Considering you blocked me, this was my only option." He responds monotonously.

"You said that Escape the Fate is _better _than Falling in Reverse! I can't accept that!"

"Well you're gonna have to. We're visiting early."

"How early is _early_?"

"Tomorrow."

"Wait! You two actually know eachother?!" Wally exclaims for the umpteenth time today.

"Her uncle is his dad." I pipe up.

"I'm not gonna question how you know that…" Artemis voices. "Wait when did Megan, Kaldur, and Superboy log off?"

"They got tired of your banter and made another chat."


End file.
